


Two Ways To Go

by jb_slasher



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea - Freeform, Liverpool, M/M, O Captain! My Captain!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-28
Updated: 2005-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Terry gets to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Ways To Go

There are two sentences that get Steven Gerrard going, one in a good way and the other in a bad way.

One is "Hey, Stevie" at the beginning of every Chelsea game when Captain John Terry greets him and shakes his hand, and after the game when Terry finds him and fucks him.

The other, after the ninety minutes or so when Captain John Terry hugs him and whispers in his ear, and after Terry fucks him, is "See ya, Stevie." It's a promise of the next time, whether he wants it or not.

_Whether he wants it or not._ Steven Gerrard has never been a man who could deny John Terry.

After months now, he's still not sure which sentence gets him going in a good way.


End file.
